


I called your name ('Til the fever broke)

by Xenomorphic



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble/Ficlet, Family Dynamics, Gen, Melancholy, Not entirely sure how to tag these, Waxing poetic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenomorphic/pseuds/Xenomorphic
Summary: Charlotte.He is afraid the name will be washed out of meaning by use.Charlotte.He repeats it like a prayer either way.
Relationships: Noah | Hanno Tauber & Charlotte Doppler, background Noah | Hanno Tauber/Elisabeth Doppler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	I called your name ('Til the fever broke)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically two pages of me crying over the Tauber-Doppler family. Please don't judge me.  
> The style is different from how I usually write, but I think it fits?  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Dark related, I just want to adopt a few of these precious children and stop anything from happening to them ever again. Title comes from In The Woods Somewhere by Hozier (which I already liked but now packs a whole hecking punch).

_Charlotte._

It rolls easily off his tongue.

_Charlotte._

He knows why Elisabeth picks that name, because he would do the same if they were to have another daughter, because his own mother did the same, if his father was correct – which he might have been, about a lot of thing.

_Charlotte._

_Free._

It is a good name, a strong name, for a strong being.

_Charlotte._

He feels like screaming it to the top of his lungs, but he cannot, he is already out of breath with just running.

_Charlotte._

He doubts it would be of any help either way.

_Charlotte. Where is Charlotte?_

Jonas says he does not know, even when Hanno is attempting to choke the life out of him.

_Charlotte._

**I wish you all the suffering in the world** , he says.

And he means it with every fiber of his being.

_Charlotte._

He is afraid the name will be washed out of meaning by use.

_Charlotte._

He repeats it like a prayer either way.

_Charlotte._

If that three-syllable word is his mantra, then the picture he keeps safe between the pages of the book is his totem and his own bleeding heart his altar.

_Charlotte._

She is a woman when he finally finds her, as old as himself and with a family of her own.

_Charlotte._

She is a good, strong woman, but she is not free, by God, she is anything but free, unraveling these mysteries like he once did, falling into the traps he once did.

_Charlotte._

**Your mother loved you. She still does.**

_Charlotte._

_I love you so much._

_Charlotte._

Agnes shoots him and, for a wistful moment, he thinks he can see something like sorrow, something like pity in her eyes. He wonders if she understands.

_Charlotte._

He falls.

_CHARLOTTE._

He wants a lot of things, to change so many things.

_CHARLOTTE!_

But more than anything else, he wants his family, with him.

_CHARLO-_

He notices it while Elisabeth shows him how to properly sign _river_. A speck of light floating from one of her fingertips, followed by another, and another. When Elisabeth stops moving altogether, he knows what he will see.

The specks that leave his hands and arms are like tiny flames, larger than sparks and almost the same warm orange. He wonders if this is it, if this gentle fire is what they are truly made of.

Hanno wonders why he feels so sad, why he feels so incomplete, why does he-


End file.
